It is known to provide zones of belts along a belt conveyor, where each zone consists of a zone assembly that includes a powered roller and at least one additional roller, such as and idler or freely rotating roller, having a continuous belt reeved around the rollers. However, typical belt conveyors require extensive disassembly to perform maintenance tasks such as replacing a belt, replacing a roller, lubricating bearings, or the like, rendering the entire belt conveyor unusable while maintenance is performed.